My Children Of The Damned (page 1 of chapter 1)
by Sayomi23
Summary: This story is about 4 teenagers who experience a car crash, a supernatural being, and two twins who seem to disappear A LOT...


Twas the night before hallows eve, not anyone was sleeping, not even the mouse. until a sound so terrifying made everyone race to the door as if they where in a burin' house, but they didn't make it, cause the children, they awaked.

**My Children Of The Damned (page 1 of chapter 1)**

*vroom* The bright neon yellow car zoomed past the 100 mile sign (they're going 150)

"So you guys ready for the best movie night of our lives!?" exclaimed Rei, who was driving.

"Hell Yea! Can't wait to see "The reaper" Its gonna be sick!" replied Kenta in excitement, sticking his touge out the window, as if he was a dog.

"yea, but, Hydro?…." said Miki from the back seat.

"what?" he replied.

"didn't you say that the theatre was h-hauted?" Miki's lip quivered.

"HA, no i said it WAS haunted, its only a old urban tale."

"oh…" Miki replied as her voice trailed off.

"Hydro, when are you gonna stop filling her head with those horror tales?!" asked Kenta.

"umm… *shrug*" answered Hydro.

"Come on guys where half way there!" babbled Rei.

*whoosh* two twin girls dressed in what seemed, like a white, bloody, cooking apron over top of a black dress, stood on the edge of the road, and stared blankly at the car.

"WOAH! HEY STOP THE CAR!" barked Miki. Rei, jerked the car wheel to the side from all the commotion, which sent the car spinning in a circle rolling into the tree, and landing up-side down, Glass flying off windows, and car doors breaking. "BWAAAHHHH!"

*cough cough* "*moan*…g-guys?.." croaked Rei.

"is everyone h-here…?"

"y-yea… i can't f-feel my arm.." coughed Miki. Her left arm, had broken from the impact of the roll over.

"K-kenta? Hydro?.." crowed Rei.

"i'm here." answered Hydro, although he seemed to have no cuts, or bruises (hmm…)

"ugh, i'm here, but i c-can't feel my left eye brow." answered Kenta, he had a massive gash just above his left eye brow.

Some blood stained the seats, and some broken glass, which were scattered out across the gloomy road.

"holly, bruises and blood guys.." crowed Hydro. He had helped them all out one by one, and surprisingly getting them out safely, with no more concussions.

Miki glanced back, but only to see that the twins were no longer there.

"huh…?" she bugged under her breath. Rei pulled out her iPhone from her pocket.

"how the hell is that thing still alive?!" Miki blurted.

Rei winked "protective case, oh i think i hurt my neck bad…" She winced as she touched her cut on her neck, which had been cut from the flying glass. "damn it, no service, and i can't pick up any bars out here."

Hydro hesitated. "well, we should get moving…"

"yea we should." bellowed Kenta.

"its already almost sunset anyway." Rei said.

Miki and Rei both yawned.

"you girls think you can walk, for like, ten minutes?" asked Kenta.

"umm…no not really" sputtered Miki. Rei nodded in agreement.

"then we'll carry you guys." declared Hydro. Kenta nodded.

"w-wait." shouted Miki. "shouldn't we do something about Rei's neck?".

"yea we probably should." replied Hydro.

Kenta ripped off a piece of his shirt's shoulder, and wrapped it around Rei's neck (not super tight, but tight enough to keep it in one place)

"alright." Said Miki "Now, we can start going."

Hydro picked up Rei, and held her with both arms. *yawn* Rei cuddled up to Hydro's chest, and passed out with rosy red cheeks. Kenta picked up Miki. *yawn* but, Miki, however, was already passed out.

"uh-oh, Rei's chi (chi - blood) has been drippin' for a while…" crowed Kenta.

"yea, i noticed." answer Hydro.

"well, should we change the pre-made band-aid?"

"no, it'll last a bit longer."

10-15 minutes later.

"*yawn* we're finally here." bellowed Kenta.

"wha-what?" Miki pushed of his back, with the not-broken arm.

"finally." Rei exclaimed. Rei's skin looked as pale as ever, Hydro put her down.

"yup were here!" said Hydro. "hey, um.. Rei?"

"what?" Rei.

"can i talk to you for a minute?"

"sure"

everyone stared blanky at each other until Hydro finally said "alone please"

"okay" replied Rei, kindly shooing the others into the theatre.

"so…. what did you wanna talk about?" asked Rei

"Rei, i don't think anybody else here, or in the world knows what i'm about to tell you.."

Rei got a little scared at that point "o-okay….?"

"i…..am…..a…vampire.."

"pfft-*snort* your kidding, right?" chuckled Rei

"NO" Hydro realized a thundering voice, and bared his fangs at Rei.

"mmm *little whine*…o-okay…now i'm scared…." shuttered Rei.

"you should be.." Hydro had a tight grip on Rei now, and was going for the neck.

"HYDRO! D-DON'T!" shouted Rei.


End file.
